User talk:Lachlana
Hello, Lachlana Hi Lachlana! I know I'm probobley on your nerves alot I'm new here just give me some time and I'll get better at this I just love the Wolves of the Beyond sieries. PS I love your username it's so pretty. Caitbob Wilkinson 00:00, November 27, 2011 (UTC)Caitbob Wilkinson Hi Lachlana! I'm reading your staff blog( thanks for including me by the way) and I notice 130 edits is beureaucrat, I've 132 and probobley more by the next time you check it. Anway here's the real reason I came( well O.K many reasons) It occors to me that we're the only people writing blogs and doing stuff for the past 4 days. Some other things are little talks we've been having on the comments. It's possible Heep is dead, but by the way Kathryn writes you an expect anything (I've read all of the books of the Guardians of Ga'Hoole to dig up any info you'll be supriseed but there's alot) if there is one thing I know from reading those anything and I mean ANYTHING could happen. Oh yeah PS I feel the same way about Cinderclearwater she/he totally abadond us, I joined what not 1 month yet and I've got way more edits than her/him. Caitbob Wilkinson 20:15, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Caitbob Wilkinson how to save pictures you click on the image you want when you are on google images then click see full size and you right click the picture save it and post it on the wiki page Thanks For The Hard Work Hi Lachlana! Thank you for editing this Wiki so much and adding so much info, I haven't been able to look through all of it yet because of the many "spoilers" there are. I kind of stopped putting stuff up when I wasn't able to buy "Watch Wolf" >.<. I hope you keep putting more information up and I hope to join you again once I'm able to get the book and read it. Fyrus797 Fyrus797 00:33, October 5, 2011 (UTC) ... umm Hi... Hi this is SilverFengo. This is my first message so... um hi... I hope you like my drawings in Fanon: Fan Art and I hope you have a positive opinion about it that you can share it to me or to some other users (Although I react unpredictably in the face of criticism). Just to let you know that just like Kathryn Lasky, I'm a young writer. I'm busy writing, checking, rewriting and rechecking on my (soon-to-be-finished) book 1 of my first true series "Aura Soldier". I'm still working of Chapter 4 of 25 chapters (including the epilogue)... well make it Chapter 3 and 4, but I got so excited about Chapter 4 because it features a small group of survivors collectively known as "The Few". Wish I could share my first chapter, but i'm afraid that it will be a complete nonsense if I share on this wiki that focuses strongly on the WotB series (Oh if only the series is available in my country...) Well, this is... um it... for now. (I'm not really confident in posting this...heh heh......) admin rights Hi Lachlana I heard creakle wants admin powers(not to be mean but he gets on my nerves for misusing the pic's powers) I just wanna tell you if anyone should get admin powers, it should be silverfengo. Just saying... Not trying to be mean or anything x3 heh. Faolanmacduncan 01:45, April 5, 2012 (UTC) I have to agree with Faolanmacduncan, SilverFengo is (seems to be) a trustworthy fellow and has contributed much to the Fanon:FanArt page (thinking about making a Fanon:FanComic page :P) and seems like a person with an overall good character. And I'm not saying that just because he graduated either. Fyrus797 Admin 03:27, April 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Yes, I know. I don't take to kindly to those who who ask for rights after joining, and of course they know they would have to have my trust. So they might fake. I'm kinda afraid that if I give it to a new user, they'll turn to go crazy and delete and spam and that sorta stuff. I agree SilverFengo would make an excellent option for Adminship, but giving another user Adminship totally depends on (or if) Caitbob answers my question "Are you still there?". That's because I feel we have enough Admins (Me, Fyrus, Faolan, Acciala, Caitbob), and don't want more that needed. I'll also ask Acciala where she's been at, because she hasn't edited in a while, either. Silver does seem very trustworthy and worthy of Adminship. Until Caitbob and Acciala answer, I think Silver should just recieve rollbackship and become in sharge of Fanon:Fan Art page. Also I wrote back on my Talk Page because it would sorta be a pain to answer both of your questions and concerns when my compter isn't able to copy and pace. ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan ---- An Honor... I just wanted to say thank you for giving me rollbackship, and making me in charge of the Fanon: fan art page. To think I, a rollback. I never expected this to happen, and now two trusted users think that I have what it takes to have admin rights!? What's next? Anyway, it is an honor to be a rollback. I'm like a wolf from the Blood Watch, scouting the wiki for spams created by spammy outclanners. I'll do my best, yet then again I have my career as a writer, so I might be checking the wiki from time to time. To those spammy outclanners out there, here's a curse: MAY ALL YOUR BACON BURN... I bought a book called Warriors The Power of Three Book 2. Book 1 isn't available... Haiku... "I am like shadows,Dark and mysterious being,with a heart and soul..." A 5-7-then-5 sylabble poem about my lonely (and dark) personality SilverFengo 12:03, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: I'm Stuck! I meant that if 5-7 people join the wiki Faolan MacDuncan 18 and SilverFengo Admins. I can tell this will be a really big decision as both Faolan MacDuncan 18 and SilverFengo are trusted editors and they have made a lot of edits. If more users (like I said 5-7 people or a lot more) join and stick to the wiki then maybe both of them can become Admins. But Silver did say that he never dreamed of being an Admin and was mainly here for the fan art page. Faolan MacDuncan 18 I can tell wants to be an Admin. SilverFengo I'm not quite sure of. If not, Faolan MacDuncan could be an Admin when more people join the wiki. If he does, well, we can either go along with the Wikignaw(a two user competion of which the users are chosen by current Admins) or wait untill a lot of people join but that will take a while. Perhaps, when a more people join the wiki, we can have a Wikignaw and if a certain amount of people join in a year we can hold a Wikignaw every year(Some years may not have Wikignaws and others there may be no winners) and the loser can have a chance next year. Anyway, I'll ask SilverFengo. I'm as stumped as you are. Caitbob Wilkinson 21:39 May 22, 2012 (UTC) Caitbob Wilkinson 1,000,000+ Thanks!!! Thank you so much Lachlana!!! I really appreciate it!!! You rule!!! :P But, I promise to only use it for the good of the wiki! "Beyond the next Beyond!"-Faolan MacDuncan 18 Ich bin so glucklich. Ich koennte, Ich koennte... Part 1 of my Book 1 is now available at wattpad. http://www.wattpad.com/story/1147633-aura-soldier-i Part 2 and 3 will be coming soon. P.S: How's your late-night family movie night? Sounds like fun... SilverFengo 23:33, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey, thanks for messaging me on my page. Rocket is great :D it's actually the name of my 1 yr and 2 mo old real cat!!! I'll be sure to help around here- I LOVE WOLVES!!!!!! :D thanks again, bye! RocketFoof 14:26, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey Lachlana. You remember about Acciala's blog about the Hunger Games film? Well there's contributer who commented that the film sucked in all caps and using some "choice" words. Here's a link. SilverFengo 00:26, May 28, 2012 (UTC) P.S: I finished Chapter 11. 11 down, 14 to go... Errors Can you please make it clear to all editors that the clans are not uppercased:(ex. MacDuncan C''lan) but it's supposed to be macDuncan clan, like in the books! The only person so far that has done it was Acciala, and she did it '''a lot. Please just send a shout out to her or something, because coming from me, it would be weird. '''"Beyond the next Beyond!"'-Faolan MacDuncan 18' HELP PLEASE! Lachlana, please help me! I accidently clicked something on my pereference page and now I can't Facebook connect! If I can't log in I can't edit anymore! D:, Please, help me with this! If you don't help I'll won't be able to be on this wiki as Caitbob Wilkinson anymore. If nothing can be done I'll have to become a different user to edit. But if I do become a different editor can I still have Admin and bureacrat rights? It's me, I'm not a random person who wants to gain ranks. I'm sorry if I abandon the wiki since I can no longer log in. Get to me on my previous talk page. Caitbob Wilkinson Hey I'll have a great time with WotB and GoG.I also own MineLand Wiki.Hopefuly this will make the mc server bigger.Your bro also plays mc?Lol.I have modded mc,and the biggest mod is Tropicraft.It adds a tropical rleam. See You, WolfStar Out! P.S I have a minecraft world with like a million wolves. So Relieved...&Stubs I feel so good now that there's no badges! Now there's no more fighting over ranks, or "popularity" through them! I'm sooo glad that they are gone! Well, anyways, for the Project:Stub, I think you should notify about it on the main page... So afr there's no takers, but I dunno.... '"Beyond the Beyond,' Before the Before!"' PS: Has Catibob had any luck with her account troubles? PPS: I'm sooo pumped about the new MediaWiki update!!! PPPS: I feel like I am going to '''bounce off of the walls!!!!' PPPPS: I can't get the bold off of my font!!!! PPPPPS: Am I annoying you? PPPPPPS: I am so happy!!!!! Caitbob WIlkinson 2 Hi, it's me. I've created a new account called Caitbob Wilkinson 2, but I don't have my rights. So, hi, again. (My fanfic is protected, only Admins can edit it). Can I have Admin and bureacrat rights, again? Caitbob Wilkinson 2 18:10 June 12, 2012 (UTC)Caitbob Wilkinson Update Hiya Lachlana! As you might already know, I can be a kind of tech geek sometimes... Do you remember the userboxes from GoG wiki? Well, I am going to create a few... So far only one is done, because it took a long time to figure it out... Here it is: '''"Beyond the Beyond,' Before the Before!"' Userboxes Here are the ones I have done now: That's all. If you want any changes, I can do them easily... The ''"vyrrwolf" one is kind of a joke, and you could put it on spammers' pages... Because nobody on this wiki (that is not a spammer) is like a vyrrwolf. PS: Go into source mode to use the codes, otherwise put them into the template search. "Beyond the Beyond, Before the Before!" Hi its night i told faolan that she can delete all of the blogs but you can help if you want to :) Nightwolf14 16:31, June 18, 2012 (UTC) One thing... I have one thing... I created another userbox. It's called "Template:support-clan" So, yeah. That's it. Do you want any custom ones/other ones...? "Beyond the Beyond, Before the Before!" 18:21, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey,Dog Breed! Cool that you have a chihuahua!They are my fav breed.I love small dogs.I have a chug.That's a chihuahua pug mix.But he looks like a chihuahua but is the size of a pug over 6 pounds like a chi should be(I think he is 8-10 pounds)and acts alot like a pug(cause he loves kids.He once let my sister pull his tail.He has only bit like 3 time since we got him and we've had the 4 year old pup for 2 years).Anyways,What color is he/she?My dog is brown with a blackish tail.And the name and is a girl or boy?My dog's name is Taco and he is a boy.Bye! Ihay Chihuahua! ~Lemmy Taco Videos Comments Hi, Lachlana! I was wondering if we could bring comments back.(sorry if this sounds repetition from other users or me) I know we took them off because people posted extra comments to fix other comments they posted, which can drive one cag mag. But, still, it's a better way toget to know others people's opinions since no one really looks at the talk pages, anyway. I can write a blog about the rules for them and users will get warned when they brake a rule. Please! Caitbob Wilkinson 2 12:06 June 24, 2012 (UTC) Caitbob Wilkinson 2 hello!!!! :) night is back from camp!!!!!!!!! :) Nightwolf14 18:58, June 30, 2012 (UTC) hi!!! :) hey do you think you can chat with me i have nothing to do ;) Nightwolf14 10:17, July 1, 2012 (UTC) blogs hey can you delete my blogs? if you can that would be awesome :) Nightwolf14 21:13, July 2, 2012 (UTC) my computer :( hi lach my computer wont let me on chat so i wont be going on chat for a long time Nightwolf14 11:41, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Just Saying Just Saying,My fan fiction is done.If you didn't read it,It's called Wolvez Of The Beyond.You might want to take a look at it. Lemmy Koopa Here! 23:41, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Ok Sorry about Canid.Also,Just like psoting plans! Koopalings Rule Forever! 05:24, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Fan Fiction Oh.I just really want to let you know so you would give me permission.Also can I write on that's not in my seiers.Thank you Lach! Koopalings Rule Forever! (talk) 20:08, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ~ Lachlana, and everybody else, sorry I made a article about myself. I thought I was making my profile and it turns out I wasn't, so please dont think I'm selfish or anything. Well, as you can see from my previous mishap, I am still quite new and dont know much about anything on Wiki. Could you guys possibly tell me how to do stuff? If you have the time can you leave something on my talk page. And one last thing: thanks for helping me out the way you all did, and informing me that it wasn't on my profile and other things. So, thanks to everybody! CanidThunder (talk) 03:33, July 8, 2012 (UTC) CanidThunderCanidThunder (talk) 03:33, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Does fionula have a wiki page? CanidThunder (talk) 06:35, July 8, 2012 (UTC)ctCanidThunder (talk) 06:35, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Yes, and thanks for responding to everything. Is Honey going to be gone? Is that why you responded for her? [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] 13:14, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Mateo and the Meteors fanfic Hey Lachlana it's me Silver. So listen,as said above I've come up with a fanfic of my own. Can I have permission to write it in ma' blog? Once it's done, I'll put it on wattpad and dedicate it to the wiki to gain more users, either behaved, eager or just downright-rude ones... Pychokinesis~Silver... (talk) 10:22, July 13, 2012 (UTC) P.S: It's been a while since I wrote on your talk page... Wolves page. Hi, Lachlana! I was checking on the "Wolves" page. I agree, it should be deleated. We could either do that or rename the page and edit it so it fits Dire Wolves and not Gray Wolves. Just a thought. Caitbob Wilkinson 2 July 13, 2012 14:26 (UTC)Caitbob Wilkinson 2 P.S Sorry about that chat thing. A Question Hey, I just wanted to know if I could make an edit on a page. I noticed a typo few days ago and I wanted to know if I could change it, or if just admind could do it. CanidThunder (talk) 23:41, July 13, 2012 (UTC)Canis Lupus AwesomeusCanidThunder (talk) 23:41, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Ok, thanksfor the info 00:57, July 14, 2012 (UTC)Canid00:57, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I've been doing that. CanidThunder (talk) 17:50, July 14, 2012 (UTC)CanidCanidThunder (talk) 17:50, July 14, 2012 (UTC) help! hey lachlana can you delete some blogs if you can then i want all my blogs deleted but not the warrior of fire blog thanks :3 Nightwolf14 (talk) 00:47, July 16, 2012 (UTC) I can make you one :D Any preferences? Faolan 18Did you hear about Star Wolf? 02:29, July 16, 2012 (UTC) question on chat what is the private message thing for? Nightwolf14 (talk) 15:25, July 16, 2012 (UTC) I need help, how do put a pic on a template? Wolvesofthebeyond (talk) 02:51, July 17, 2012 (UTC)Wolves Oh, thanks (: Sorry about the article, i hope you deleted it. I didn't know what I was doing at the time. Hi Lach! I just wanted to ask if you wanted a siggie^^^ I don't think you got my message... And also, I think we should bring the badges back. It attracts new users, and people edit more. Faolan 18Did you hear about Star Wolf? 04:30, July 22, 2012 (UTC) if your not busy wanna chat i have nothing to do Nightwolf14 (talk) 12:55, July 23, 2012 (UTC) me and canid were wondering are you the founder of the wiki? or is it someone else? Nightwolf14 (talk) 18:02, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Vacaition Hi, Lachlana! I'm taking a week long vacation, starting Sunday. Just wanted to tell someone before the day came. Caitbob Wilkinson 2 (talk) 18:30 August 2, 2012 (UTC) im back from vacation yay!!! (: Nightwolf14 (talk) 23:22, August 4, 2012 (UTC) if your not busy wanna chat :3 Nightwolf14 (talk) 14:15, August 5, 2012 (UTC) okay this is probably ganna annoy you but....can i be an admin P.S. sorry if this question annoys you P.P.S. we got some new users on the wiki Nightwolf14 (talk) 21:18, August 5, 2012 (UTC) did you see or get my message? Nightwolf14 (talk) 21:20, August 6, 2012 (UTC) sure i will be chat moderator :) Nightwolf14 (talk) 11:46, August 7, 2012 (UTC) hey are you up yet? did you get my message? Nightwolf14 (talk) 16:53, August 7, 2012 (UTC) yes i did get your message ;) Nightwolf14 (talk) 17:33, August 7, 2012 (UTC) oh and did you see the message saying: yes i will be a chat moderator Nightwolf14 (talk) 17:42, August 7, 2012 (UTC) i got banned from the chat and i wasent in there. im sorry if im bothering you im just wondering why i got banned. i was acctrally gana delete this cause i found out why i was banned. (also im sorry nightwolf i got frantic cause i had no clue why i got banned ;w; (ps im a girl :3)) Brightpath 20:44, August 7, 2012 (UTC) i didnt say i didnt like a user i just banned him for 2 hours because he cussed and i know it was in the past but i dont feel like its right for a user to get away with something he or she did Nightwolf14 (talk) 21:09, August 7, 2012 (UTC) me and canid are helping out with you wiki :) Nightwolf14 (talk) 21:12, August 7, 2012 (UTC) hey i just wanted to let you know that warriorcatz cussed on chat he said the d word so i gave him a message saying that he should not cuss again and if he cusses again i would ban him Nightwolf14 (talk) 01:27, August 8, 2012 (UTC) i was wondering, can you ban edme-macheath because she spammed on theminecraftwolf stars profile page and deleted everything Nightwolf14 (talk) 19:30, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi Lachlana. Edme completely spammed wolfstar's user. I was just wondering if maybe you could undo it, or if you can't. CanidThunder (talk) 19:42, August 9, 2012 (UTC)CanidCanidThunder (talk) 19:42, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Ok, so Night's planning on banning Edme, and has already banned Airmead. Please tell him what you think should be done. CanidThunder (talk) 20:00, August 9, 2012 (UTC)CanidCanidThunder (talk) 20:00, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Trolling Ban Airmead Never mind about edme, she's fine. Airmead is spamming and hacking all over the place, please ban her quick!!!! Hey, about the trolling again it seems like edme is doing it, but airmead is hacking her account, she admits it was her. Airmead also said on my blog "admin sucks." Please help us this is really urgent. CanidThunder (talk) 20:31, August 9, 2012 (UTC)pleading caniformCanidThunder (talk) 20:31, August 9, 2012 (UTC) I AM AIRMEAD A TROLLEERRRRRR I HACKED SOME ACOUNT AND I WIL NEVER SY WOO come on lachlana airmead is destroying the wiki!!!!!!!!!!! Nightwolf14 (talk) 20:40, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Ruined pages i fixed some of the pages that got trolled Brightpath 20:58, August 9, 2012 (UTC) hey i think airmead spammed your talk page Nightwolf14 (talk) 22:28, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi, this is canid, I wanted to know if you could undo what airmead did or if i would have to redo it myself. CanidThunder (talk) 22:37, August 9, 2012 (UTC)canid22:37, August 9, 2012 (UTC) question can i only ban people from chat or can i block people too? Nightwolf14 (talk) 22:53, August 9, 2012 (UTC) okay your siggie Lachlana, i noticed your sigg goofed up a bit, i believe changing it from {{SUBST:Template:Signatures/Lachlana]] to ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan with the } instead of the ] also, i gave Airmead the one week ban just to see if they would learn their lesson, but 3 weeks is good too Fyrus797 Admin 00:45, August 10, 2012 (UTC) hey lachlana can you delete all my blogs if your busy and cant delete them yet i can wait so...bye :D Nightwolf14 (talk) 13:28, August 10, 2012 (UTC) wow lots of stuff has happend when i was off the wiki for a few days xD Nightwolf14 (talk) 15:28, August 22, 2012 (UTC) hahaha i miss spelled my user name because i was tired and i didn't know where me A key was so i just put U in skaarsgard :D Nightwolf14 (talk) 15:58, August 22, 2012 (UTC) hey can you check out silverfengo's blog called: becoming a character Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:16, August 30, 2012 (UTC) if i don't come on the wiki i'm sorry...i have lots of homework to finish and i have lots of tests like yesterday i had a test on world history and i didn't know half the things on there so...sorry :( Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:16, August 30, 2012 (UTC) i dont know your ganna have to ask silverfengo Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:36, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Remember how we were talking about how not many people read Wolves of the Beyond? Well a few days ago I saw a girl at school reading Frost Wolf. And at the bookstore, they're displaying it, so the series may gain more readers after all. 17:02, August 30, 2012 (UTC) do you want to chat? Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:37, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Hi Lach. I'm sorry I haven't be on; I ask you to please not hold a grudge. Somehow I heard about Warriors, and couldn't stop thinking about it. I read a whole series in three days. I had to change my username beacuse on warriors sites everyone's like "Oh, who's Faolan MacDuncan?". I'm sorry I am so obsessive. Please, I ask again, don't stay angry at me. Faolan 18Did you hear about Star Wolf? 22:16, September 3, 2012 (UTC) if your not busy wanna chat? Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:36, September 8, 2012 (UTC) are you going to answer the questions that i posted on the wotb answers wiki? if your busy and can't answer them i understand. Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:48, September 18, 2012 (UTC) User Rights Hey, Lachlana! I was wondering, does Night have rollback rights? I was thinking since there are no rollacks on the wiki I was thinking if we might consider him. Caitbob Wilkinson 19:05 Septemer 23, 2012 (UTC) (sorry for snooping) i think fengo would be an awesome rollback!! :D Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:01, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Fengo? You mean IAMthegreatfengo? Gee, I don't know he was the one who said Duncan MacDucan was so old that he was the first cheiftain. I believe that is spamming seeing that there was no way he could've mixed up Duncan with the first Fengo. Caitbob Wilkinson 18:11 September 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanks : Just wanted to thank you for considering me as rollbacker. : IAMthegreatfengo 23:39, September 25, 2012 (UTC) hey sorry to bother you im new and would like to know if i could post my wolf story im writing on my page so let me knowEdme4ever232 (talk) 22:22, September 28, 2012 (UTC) hi lachlana hi lachlana, im guessing im back :). hope you not mad at me for leaving all of a sudden :(. Faolanmacduncan (talk) 22:29, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I'm almost done, but I just have to make pages for the issues: spamming, personal attacks, and blogs to kill... Stuff like that. And thanks. Faolan 18Did you hear about Star Wolf? 12:01, October 3, 2012 (UTC) wanna chat if your not busy?Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:50, October 3, 2012 (UTC) virus again :( im guessing it was from pics i got. Faolanmacduncan (talk) 21:03, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Annual Halloween Bone Reading... My second favorite day of all days: Halloween, is 27 days away. I'm so excited! Anyway, I was thinking that let's have an annual storytelling, or "bone reading" as I like to call it on the night of October 31st and November 1st in the chat. In the Philippines, November 1st is a very special and festive day where we remember the dearly departed, whether old or recent. And on that day, I will dedicate one chapter after my two dearly departed family members: my grandfather who died 4 or 5 years before I was born, and my dear uncle Jose R. Vicaldo. I really do wish I could spend a fleeting moment with them. Just 5 seconds of it is nice enough. I got off-topic there, but it's actually nice to share my sorrows to a friend. So this bone reading, we'll tell scary or not-so-scary wolf related stories, or even make a game out of it where we can be authors of one story. I start with a story, then the next, and the next until it goes back to the original writer. Wouldn't that be fun?!... Pychokinesis~Silver... (talk) 10:13, October 4, 2012 (UTC) internet fail lachlana i cant edit at my house because of internet fail so i can only edit at school D:Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:16, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Do you want me to archive it for you? Or if you want to yourself, here's the page: Archive 1. Cut all of your messages and paste them on that page. Faolan 18Did you hear about Star Wolf? 13:47, October 6, 2012 (UTC) hey lachlana how was you day? i just wanted to say that i dont think i can be chat mod anymore for 2 reasons: #people are not going on chat #my computers at home are messed up do you think i could do something else? because i cant be a chat mod if no one will go on chat.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:32, October 10, 2012 (UTC) problem um it seems that a user has created a page about sky wolves do you mind telling him/her a little more about the wiki? and tell him/her that it would be better to create a blog about that kind of stuff?Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:04, October 10, 2012 (UTC) thanks for your help lachlana your the best :DSkaarsgurd (talk) 13:11, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Hi Lach. I blocked Lady Blue for a harassing message, deleting edits, and making assumptions. Only for three days, more of a warning block, but do you think made the right choice? Right now I don't know. Oh, and I warned her a few times. You should read the massages, Fengo and I were well-fed up with her. The user's talk page... Silver Fang 22:00, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Now I feel like a jerk, but I was just trying to do my job. Please help! D: Silver Fang 22:16, October 21, 2012 (UTC)